


Three Guys (but one's an alien and has tentacles)

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, chanyeol-centric sexy times, it's just chanyeol being fucked and praised, talk of aliens and their mating periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: Chanyeol gets dicked by two guys. One has tentacles, the other, a good old-fashioned schlong.





	Three Guys (but one's an alien and has tentacles)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday mod... whatever your mod name is. I couldn't think of a good enough summary, so this is what I decided with--the most half-assed summary there ever was. This fic is really self-indulgent, but Chanyeol truly does get dicked well and good, lemme tell you that.
> 
> This was so hard to write, but when I got into it, the tentaclin' surprisingly wasn't too bad? Go figure. Also so many thanks to N (as always) who kept on pushing me to write this. She edited so many pictures with tentacles like, you guys don't even know. I have like 5 different edited photos, you guys should see them.

The day starts much like any other.

Chanyeol wakes and then he washes. A cup of tea, a brief scroll through the newspaper (he’s old-fashioned enough to still get them delivered to his door). There’s a jittery spring to his step when he realises he’s watched the television for a minute _too_ long, and before he knows it, he’s out the door.

Baekhyun greets him by the elevator.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Chanyeol tries to ignore the flurry of nerves running through him. Baekhyun just has this goddamn _stare_. “Bit chilly today.”

“Think we’re close enough to discard measly small talk, Chanyeol.”

There it is. The stare.

Chanyeol’s ears redden. “I was making a simple observation!”

Baekhyun laughs, deep and husky. “I’m just joking. You’re right, it is cold.”

The first thing Chanyeol would note about Baekhyun is that he is a very attractive man. Almost too attractive for eight in the morning. And the second thing Chanyeol would note is that the very attractive man never stops _flirting_. Chanyeol swears the other just wants to eat him up every time they lock eyes.

Not that Chanyeol’s complaining.

When they head towards the carpark, Baekhyun leaves him with a heated look. It warms Chanyeol up a bit.

Eventually, Chanyeol manages to arrive at work. The weather is cold and the streets are icy, so the time it takes to actually get to his building and sit his frozen little butt down is discouraging. He’s here now though, and just as he’s rubbing his cold fingers together, eager to get a start on the day’s new headlines, his phone buzzes.

 **Kyungsoo**  
_I’m so sorry Chanyeol_

Oh no, what happened this time?

 **Chanyeol**  
_I saw you literally yesterday_  
  
_what happened_.

 **Kyungsoo**  
_That’s the thing. You saw me  
yesterday._

 **Chanyeol**  
_…um being vague doesn’t_  
_help at all, soz man. Btw_  
_im at work, talk later?_

 **Kyungsoo  
** _no Chanyeol, you have to go home_

 **Chanyeol  
** _what why?_

His boss walks around the corner then, eagle-eyes sharp and serious. Chanyeol quickly drops his phone in his lap and continues typing gibberish on the screen, curious as to why Kyungsoo had told him to go home. He had seen the other just the night before, why would Kyungsoo need to apologise?

The boss traverses around another three times before he eventually decides to actually _do_ work, allowing Chanyeol to hastily scramble for his phone.

Kyungsoo has sent him three messages.

 **Kyungsoo  
** _you really need to go home._

_Remember 3 years ago._

_With Sehun?_

The phone falls from Chanyeol’s hand, slipping from the smooth lines of his palm and clattering onto the arm of his chair. It’s a shock to think about what Kyungsoo is implying. There’s only one incident that happened three years ago with Sehun, something Chanyeol will never forget. Surely, that’s what Kyungsoo must be talking about?

 **Chanyeol  
** _should I leave work instantly?_

 **Kyungsoo**  
_probably for the best. Try_  
_not to make much contact with_  
_people._

 _I’m really sorry, Chanyeol_.

Packing up his gear with vigour, Chanyeol hurriedly checks his phone for more messages. His screen remains blank and the tall man shivers at what that means. What that means for _Kyungsoo_. He doesn’t know how much time he has left, but it’s safer to get back home as soon as possible.

And so with one last glance at his computer, Chanyeol leaves the office, his work-desk practically untouched.

Solid day.

The cold brisk wind doesn’t seem to affect him as he walks towards his car, a tell-tale sign of what’s to come. In fact, despite the blustery chill, he feels nothing cold, rather a simple cool breeze wafting over his heated skin.

It’s nice.

His temperature seems to spike when he gets in the car. And by the time he’s stuck at a traffic light—twenty-minutes ‘til home—he’s pulling off his tie, neck sweaty from the compounding heat. It’s a warmth that soars, ramping up in temperature, like a rapidly hot oven. He feels like he’s _stuck_ in some kind of oven right now, palms aching by the steering wheel. His body feels lax and yet heavy, almost as if he’s affected by some kind of mind-altering substance.

Memories of Kyungsoo and Sehun run through his head a million miles a minute.

By the time he reaches home, his shirt is un-buttoned, chest glistening with sweat. His breathing has become heavy and laboured, sounding loud in the silence. Chanyeol trudges up towards the elevator, heart pounding in his chest. He can only imagine how Kyungsoo is feeling right now, if Kyungsoo has the _strength_ to come over. Last time, it had been convenient. Kyungsoo had been over at Chanyeol’s house.

Sehun was his housemate at the time.

Chanyeol runs a hand down his chest, his skin hot under the pads of his fingers. Leaving his palm by the curve of his waist, he types in the level of his apartment. The silvery metal of the elevator is cold against his burning neck, a soothing reprieve.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Nearly there. Nearly at his apartment.

His heart strikes against the hollow corners of his chest, just as he reaches the top floor. Nearly there. Just a few more steps until he’s within the safety of his apartment.

As luck has it, destiny perhaps, there’s a door opening right next to the entrance mat he has so neatly placed. What comes out is Baekhyun, his neighbour, the man he flirts with. 

Chanyeol pauses, shaky hand moving to rest behind him. He knows he must look strange, work shirt nearly torn open and pupils dilated. There’s a quiver to his fingers, a tremor to his deep breaths. He’s burning up, the heat spreading across his face and through his chest.

Baekhyun pauses when he sees the tall man, hands clenched around car-keys. If Chanyeol was in a sane state of mind, he’d probably wonder why Baekhyun is back home having left in the morning. Instead, all Chanyeol can see, can process, is the fact that there is a sharp eyebrow pointing straight towards him, furrowing downwards in what seems to be confusion.

“Chanyeol, are you okay?”

“I’m f-fine,” Chanyeol chokes out, remaining still. He doesn’t want to try and move, just in case he accidentally stumbles over his own feet.

Baekhyun’s concerned expression only deepens at Chanyeol’s response, and he walks closer, stopping a mere metre away.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re burning up in this cold weather! Do you need me to make you some soup?”

“I’m fine, honestly Baekhyun,” Chanyeol coughs out, the heat that’s spreading through him compounds at the sight of Baekhyun. God, he knows he’s been a bit horny for the man lately, but this is ridiculous. The reason why he feels like he’s burning up is because Baekhyun likes him too. This is complete proof. It happened back with Sehun, back when he wasn’t sure about his feelings for the younger. Chanyeol remembers feeling like he was going to be burnt alive just by looking at the man. Kyungsoo said it was because they had reciprocal feelings for each other.

Chanyeol feels like he’s been set alight as he locks eyes with Baekhyun.

“You don’t look fine at all,” Baekhyun’s voice drops, raising a hand to touch Chanyeol’s forehead.

“ _Oh_.”

Chanyeol sharply inhales, hands clenching by the side of his waist. Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

“Chanyeol?” His voice is low and husky.

“I’m fine,” the tall man grits out through clenched teeth. “Have a nice day.” He turns away from the man with orange hair, dead set on returning to his apartment. Tomorrow when everything is over and Chanyeol can finally breathe like he isn’t going to slobber all over Baekhyun, he’s going to _kill_ Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun’s voice stops him from walking any further.

“You sure…” Baekhyun’s voice sounds louder when Chanyeol blinks, the haze clearing slightly. “You don’t need help with that.”

His hand is gesturing low, downwards, and Chanyeol turns red when he realises that Baekhyun is pointing at the very prominent bulge in his pants. When did that… happen.

“I… you…” Chanyeol’s mouth runs, eyes blinking fast. For the most part, their relationship has been relatively non-sexual. There’s been touches slightly intimate, a hand grab by the inner of Chanyeol’s thigh, a quick nip to his ear. It’s the glances that have been the most raunchy, that leave Chanyeol feeling breathless. Baekhyun looks at him like he wants to devour every inch whole, like he wants to wrap Chanyeol up and _worship_ him.

They flirt. A lot. With how much they flirt, Chanyeol should’ve known this was coming. Should’ve realised that things were going to escalate.

He should’ve known that standing in the hallway to his apartment, shirt unbuttoned, abs glistening with sweat, and cock hard in his pants, would spark a reaction.

And spark a reaction it does, Baekhyun is staring at him, eyes trailing up and down Chanyeol’s body. He bites his lip then runs a hand through his hair, a wave of locks falling against his forehead. It’s a move that makes Chanyeol want to swear because he’s very horny right now and he truly, utterly wants this man.

“Would you?” Chanyeol eventually manages to push the words out of his mouth. His tongue feels large and thick, obstructing his usual eloquence. Not that he is eloquent around Baekhyun, always feeling overly large. “Would you… be able to help?” He clarifies.

Baekhyun’s eyes flash, and he runs his hand through his hair once more. “Yeah. Fuck. Definitely.”

Before Chanyeol knows it, he’s being pushed past the door of his apartment and straight into the clear cream wall. Baekhyun is pressed close, chest wide. He’s quite a bit shorter than Chanyeol but there’s something about his presence, about his dominance, that makes Chanyeol feel like he’s the smaller one.

“Are you sure you want this?” Baekhyun whispers.

When Chanyeol drags his gaze to the other man’s eyes, he bites his lip. Smouldering eyes. He knows what it means now.

“I’ve wanted this for months,” Chanyeol responds, deep voice cracking. Baekhyun has him pinned up against the wall. He isn’t holding Chanyeol, not directly at least, but his hips are grinding into Chanyeol’s stomach. There’s barely any space between their mouths, lips eager. Chanyeol can’t wait to bend down and capture Baekhyun, to run his fingers through the other’s hair and feel the soft strands tinkle against his skin. All he wants is to hear Baekhyun groan, to feel the rumble in his chest.

“Me too,” Baekhyun says before he finally reaches up.

The second their lips touch, Chanyeol breathes out a sigh. He feels like he’s melting into the kiss, feels like he could just collapse on the spot. Baekhyun is taking care of him, leading him, and he wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him close.

It’s hot and wet, messy as a kiss with Baekhyun would be—but it’s something that spurs a wave of longing through Chanyeol. Something that makes his already sweat-slick skin burn even hotter. He can feel the waves of heat rushing through him, can feel the effects of Kyungsoo burning through his skin.

The thought of Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol break away with a gasp.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun begins paving his way down Chanyeol’s jaw, tongue leaving wet mouthy kisses.

“W-wait, I need to tell you something,” Chanyeol bites his lips, smothering a moan when Baekhyun’s teeth grazes along his neck. What Baekhyun doesn’t do however, is stop kissing the skin. Lips and teeth continue to attack the soft of Chanyeol’s neck, a pair of wayward hands now clenching at his butt. “Oof.”

“Tell me,” Baekhyun whispers, fingers slipping past the waistband of Chanyeol’s pants. He breathes the words under the skin of the taller man’s neck, nosing up a column of pale skin.

Head falling back against the wall, Chanyeol closes his eyes. All he wants to do is feel Baekhyun right now, enjoy the way the other man is taking care of him. There’s an inkling within him to just let Baekhyun take him to bed, to do with him as the man pleases—but then he remembers, he needs to tell Baekhyun.

“Hold on,” Chanyeol breathes heavily, hand pushing at Baekhyun’s shoulder. The other pauses, eyes blinking, curious. “I said, I need to tell you something.”

Unlike before, Baekhyun actually stops. He moves away from Chanyeol, letting the tall man regain some strength.

“What’s wrong Chanyeol? Do you not want to do this?” Baekhyun frowns, fingers reaching out to hold Chanyeol. “Because that’s totally fine. We can stop.” He lets go of Chanyeol then.

Immediately reaching out, Chanyeol slips his fingers with Baekhyun again. The last thing he wants is for the other to think Chanyeol doesn’t want him, because if anything, there is nothing Chanyeol wants more right now. Just the sight of Baekhyun in front of him is astounding—lips plump, red and wet from their prior kiss. His hair is shaggy, messy on the top, the result of Chanyeol dragging his fingers through. Gosh, all he wants is Baekhyun inside of him.

But…

He palms his jeans, fingers slipping into the back pockets and reaching for his phone.

 **Kyungsoo**  
_I’ll be there soon_.

Kyungsoo had sent that five minutes ago. He should arrive in fifteen, ten if he’s speeding.

“My friend is coming over soon,” Chanyeol breathes through his nose, the scent of Baekhyun’s musky cologne wafting through the air. He shakes his head to regain himself.

“Oh,” Baekhyun sounds surprised, and he takes a further step back. Chanyeol wishes he was still close. “Should I leave?”

“No!” Chanyeol blurts out instantly before realising how strange that probably sounds. Baekhyun is here to fuck, but, Kyungsoo is coming over for the same thing. “I mean. Okay,” he lets out a sigh, heart racing in his chest. It was easier to explain to Sehun. “This is gonna sound really crazy. Like, really really crazy.”

“Shoot.”

“Um, my friend,” _deep breaths Chanyeol_ , _you can do it_. “He’s, uh. He’s um.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Baekhyun prompts. “Is that it?”

“No, he’s not,” Chanyeol shakes his head even if he kinda wishes he and Kyungsoo were together. Letting out a sigh, he runs a number of fingers through his hair once more. God, there’s a whole tub of butterflies in his stomach right now and he’s unsure if it’s nerves or anticipation. Sehun reacted well last time, but Sehun _knew_ Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun knows nothing about Kyungsoo at all. Well, he does. A little. They’ve met a few times in front of Chanyeol’s apartment. But that’s it. Nothing else.

“He’s uh, God damnit,” Chanyeol throws his palms in his face, letting out a slight groan. Is it worth it? Maybe it would be better to just let Baekhyun leave, to try this whole ‘sexing up’ thing another time. Letting Sehun in on the secret is one thing, but letting Baekhyun in—Baekhyun who isn’t even Chanyeol’s _anything_ really—doesn’t make sense at all. What _does_ make sense is if Chanyeol would just gather the strength to push Baekhyun out and shut the door on him, no matter how rude it would be. It’d be better than, well, _this_.

Chanyeol knows this. He knows how dumb he’s being, but if there’s one characteristic about himself that he’s sure of, he knows he’s selfish. He can’t help himself. All he wants is for Baekhyun to react well in kind, so he can scramble a relationship with Baekhyun, and, and _Kyungsoo_. Chanyeol likes them. _Both_ of them.

Baekhyun is his friend, and they’re close despite being neighbours. Even though Chanyeol doesn’t have a specific title for their relationship, there’s something there. He can feel it every time they meet, whenever they go out for drinks or coffee or even when they just bum over and watch a flick or two on Chanyeol’s couch. It’s a brewing relationship, he _knows_ it.

And Kyungsoo—well. Kyungsoo is practically Chanyeol’s everything. They’ve been joined at the hip since Chanyeol met the other, well over five years ago. Kyungsoo is his soulmate, plain and simple.

Baekhyun is watching him now, patiently, waiting for Chanyeol to reveal everything. Reveal things that he probably _shouldn’t_. Kyungsoo won’t get angry if Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, he never does, but in reality, Chanyeol most likely shouldn’t. It’s risky business, especially if Baekhyun freaks out—which Chanyeol doesn’t think he will, but there’s always a chance.

A bead of sweat drops down his temple, and Chanyeol brushes it away. His face is sticky and his heart is still pounding like a drum. The effects of Kyungsoo have not stopped running through him. God.

Okay. He can do this.

“My friend, Kyungsoo. You remember Kyungsoo, right?” Chanyeol starts slow, biting his lip when he receives a nod in response.

“Black hair, my height?” Baekhyun asks, before he grins. “I’m just joking, of course I know him. He comes over like every three days.”

“Oh,” true, well Baekhyun’s not wrong there. “Yeah well, um. He’s uh, there’s, um— _fuck_.”

Chanyeol drops his face into his hands. This is going _horribly_. At least last time, Kyungsoo had been there to explain to Sehun. Chanyeol hasn’t done this alone. Chanyeol hasn’t had to do this alone. It’s hard when he knows he’s going to sound like a lunatic.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun reaches out to grab one of the hands covering the tall man’s face. His tone is smooth and thick, like a tablespoon of viscous cough syrup. Maybe Chanyeol is being fed cough syrup right now, the sight of Baekhyun is making him feel drowsy. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Can he, though? Baekhyun is in front of him now, but who knows what he would do. He’ll call Chanyeol crazy, right? God, he should just tell the man to leave.  

“Please, you can tell me.”

Okay. “Alright.” And because he’s selfish enough, Chanyeol will. “My friend… Kyungsoo… he’s, not human.”

Chanyeol blurts out, immediately teething at the inner skin of his bottom lip. There’s a strange feeling building in his stomach, gaining height and strength as the seconds go by. Like a towering column of jenga blocks, one push and he’s sure to fall. Unfailingly, he waits for that one push, waits for Baekhyun to blink at him and then curse. Call him a liar, call him _crazy_.

But he doesn’t.

He doesn’t call Chanyeol a liar. Instead he looks… aware?

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, but not in the way Chanyeol expects it. The tall man steadies himself for a curse at his face, but all Baekhyun does is run his fingers through his own hair. Runs his fingers through his hair and then _smile_ at Chanyeol. “It makes so much sense.”

“W-what?” Chanyeol coughs out, heart still battering in his chest. What is Baekhyun even talking about? _What_ makes sense? How does Chanyeol saying that Kyungsoo isn’t human make any sense at all?

But it doesn’t look like Baekhyun is joking, being patronising, _nothing_. His head is cocked to the side, eyes locked on the wall. There’s a smile gracing his lips, something Chanyeol guesses is realisation but— _realisation_? _What_.

“He’s an alien, isn’t he?” Baekhyun says the words so simply, like it isn’t a fucking _big deal_ that he’s talking about aliens. And well, holy shit, because Baekhyun is talking about aliens so fucking casually while Chanyeol’s still stuck up against this wall, Kyungsoo’s hormones running over him like a truck on speed. “He’s assimilated really well though, I wouldn’t have guessed if you hadn’t told me.”

“You know about aliens?” Chanyeol knows he probably looks shocked as hell right now, and that’s because he is. Baekhyun is smiling softly back at him, wispy orange hair covering the creases of his eyes. He’s still holding Chanyeol’s palm, but the tall man’s appendage feels numb, unable to move.

It’s a shock, it’s _more_ than a shock that Baekhyun isn’t shocked. Hell. Chanyeol thinks he’s more shocked that Baekhyun isn’t shocked, than Baekhyun is about the whole Kyungsoo-being-an-alien thing.

“Well, I think I do,” Baekhyun’s voice is light. “Considering my brother is one.”

“Your brother.”

“Step-brother,” Baekhyun smiles. Chanyeol thinks he sees a hint of toothy incisor pop out from the side. “EXO Planet. That where Kyungsoo’s from?”

It is.

Chanyeol feels like he’s going to faint. And it’s not just because of the heat.

“Whoa, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun catches him before he hits the tiles.

There’s arms wrapped around his shoulders—Baekhyun’s arms—arms that feel just so god damn _nice_ curled around him.

A noise sounds then. It’s a surprise that he manages to hear it in his drowsy state, but he does. It’s the door closing shut, a little click that has melded over time to become a noise that’s ingrained in Chanyeol. Ingrained in his daily life and in his mind.

He knows it’s Kyungsoo immediately. There’s a bond between them now that Chanyeol's been affected by the other. It happened last time. A kind of intangible thread binding them, tugging them, urging them to connect together and become one. He wants to be in Kyungsoo’s arms.

But he also wants to stay in Baekhyun’s.

“Soo,” his voice is croaky.

“Is he okay?” Kyungsoo is immediately next to them, hand brushing the sweaty expanse of Chanyeol’s forehead. The tall man moans slightly.

“He’s fine,” Baekhyun’s voice sounds far away. “Just a little shocked. He bumped his head against the wall when he fell, I think he might be a bit dizzy.”

Oh, is that what happened? No wonder why his head feels a bit pained. He scrunches his nose blinking away the dizziness and heat and sweat and shock to see Kyungsoo.

His friend is crouching, concerned expression painting his face. Chanyeol smiles at him, immediately feeling the bond acting between them. He wants Kyungsoo, he _needs_ Kyungsoo.

“Soo, I need you.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes flare, a dark longing burning through them. Now that Chanyeol is regaining most of his consciousness, he can see that the other isn’t as elegantly put together as he usually is. His face is sweaty and flushed, fingers twitchy. There’s a rushed sense to his attire, hastily thrown together clothes. But despite that, despite everything affecting him, he seems worried about _Chanyeol_ , and he gently caresses the tall man’s brow.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo says softly, pulling Chanyeol out of Baekhyun’s arms.

A groan escapes him then, a slight noise of displeasure. He melts almost immediately in Kyungsoo’s arms, enjoying the familiarity of the other’s hands wrapped around him. But at the same time, he misses Baekhyun, misses the warmth of muscled arms.

“I’ll leave.”

“No!” Chanyeol says instantly, reaching a hand out to grab at Baekhyun’s shirt. _No_. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to leave, not now. “Please don’t leave Baek.”

Baekhyun takes his hand then, the one that isn’t hidden behind Kyungsoo’s curled arms. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Chanyeol affirms, voice deep. There is nothing more than he wants right now than both of them. Which is exactly why he spilled the secret to Baekhyun in the first place. He’s not letting the other leave.

“Well.” From his position, Chanyeol can see Baekhyun locking eyes with the third person in the house. “If it’s okay with you,” Baekhyun directs his statement at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is quiet and doesn’t say anything. All he does is tighten his grip around Chanyeol, protective. The tall man places a soothing palm on Kyungsoo’s arm.

“It’s okay Soo, I trust him,” Chanyeol nods in Baekhyun’s direction. “And he… he knows.”

“He what?” Kyungsoo blinks, voice slightly sharp. But not angry. Confused, perhaps. “Knows?” He turns to face Chanyeol, hesitation soaking his expression.

“I know you’re an alien,” Baekhyun replies succinctly, without any delay. It’s disorienting knowing that Baekhyun can say the words so simply, like the word _alien_ doesn’t faze him in the slightest. It probably shouldn’t faze Chanyeol in the slightest, but it does. Five years is nothing when he thinks about the twenty years he spent unknowing.

Kyungsoo sucks in a deep breath, arms tightening the slightest bit more. Chanyeol hopes he doesn’t have to do a tap out. “You’re… fine with it?”

“Considering my brother is from EXO Planet, I think I’d be a hypocrite if I wasn’t fine with it,” Baekhyun’s grin is wide and toothy, eyes crinkling into its own smile of sorts. Chanyeol is bedazzled. “You infected him with your mating hormones, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo sighs and Chanyeol pats his hand in sympathy. It’s exactly what happened, exactly why Kyungsoo can’t take his hands off Chanyeol right now. It’s a thing that happens to all aliens, or at least the ones from EXO Planet. Their species isn’t designed like humans, they can’t procreate whenever they want. There are periods when they are fertile, periods when their secreted liquids contain the necessary requirements needed in order to impregnate.

There’s a specific day just before his cycle that Kyungsoo reeks hormones, to signify that he’s entering his period. It’s not meant to affect anyone but himself, not meant to spark a reaction besides his own boner—but they had found out the hard way that things worked differently on Earth.

Turns out the hormones affect humans.

Chanyeol had been in a state of want, of _need_. Kyungsoo hadn’t known how to fix it. Luckily, Sehun had been there, rescued Chanyeol, dicked him well and good while Kyungsoo had held Chanyeol’s hand on the side. Kyungsoo had said it should be enough to ward off the heat because Sehun liked him and Chanyeol liked him back. That’s how it went away apparently—mutual affection fucking.

But Kyungsoo was still stuck in it, even if Chanyeol had been satiated, and saved, by Sehun. So, consequently, Chanyeol let the other dick him. They were practically soulmates after all.

The heat went away.

It was the first time Chanyeol had ever been fucked by… well, flesh that wasn’t a penis.

An enlightening experience. Something that he’ll get to experience again today.

“Yeah, you know what it does to humans, yeah? The same way it affects us.” Kyungsoo says the word with a sigh, like the whole thing is taxing. And it is, Chanyeol totally understands.

Baekhyun nods.

“Seen my brother have to deal with it.”

“Tiring as fuck,” Kyungsoo nods, tightening his fingers around Chanyeol’s hands. “I’ve had to deal with an increased libido my whole life, which is fine since I’ve learned to live with it, but poor Chanyeol here.” He runs his fingers through the tall man’s sweaty fringe, clumps of hair now defying gravity. “He’s only dealt with this once.”

Kyungsoo can’t stop his touching but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Kyungsoo wasn’t able to let go last time either, something to do with the bond that was formed. There’s a need to touch, to have some sort of contact at all times. Apparently this bond occurred with alien-to-alien sex as well, not just as some freak side effect because Chanyeol is human and Kyungsoo is not. But unlike with Chanyeol where the bond appeared by itself, Kyungsoo should normally be able to choose who the bond affects. A bond that is meant to heighten emotions, sensations—love, lust, hunger—during sex.

Before Chanyeol, Kyungsoo said he had never used it on anyone.

“Ahh,” Baekhyun runs a hand up Chanyeol’s side, along the expanse of his waist before gently stopping by the muscles of his pecs. “Well, I’ll be happy to help in alleviating his stress.”

“Have you ever been fucked by tentacles before?”

“That’s a very sudden question,” Baekhyun startles a little, eyes widening. “I haven’t.”

“Will you be put off by it?” It’s Chanyeol who asks this time, who takes both Kyungsoo in one palm and Baekhyun in the other. Now that he has both of them with him, he really doesn’t want Baekhyun to leave. He’s become selfish, has lavishly enjoyed every second of both men curled around him.

“I…” Baekhyun takes his time to respond while Chanyeol rubs a large thumb over the creases of the older man’s knuckles. “We’ll see.”

It’s an answer that gets Kyungsoo nodding and before Chanyeol even knows it, he’s pushed to his feet and nudged towards his bedroom. Despite the haze and warmth—and bond—twisting his head sideways, he has a moment of startling clarity where he watches the two men enter in behind him. There’s Baekhyun with his fluffy orange locks, pouty pink lips and delicate hands. And there’s Kyungsoo, black hair messily thrown away from his forehead, deep red flush soaking his cheeks and upper throat.

They’re a whole kind of difference, created by difference, and yet Chanyeol gets them. Chanyeol gets _both_ of them. What did he do to deserve such luck in life?

Baekhyun’s the one to push him on the bed first, to crawl into his lap and start to kiss him. There’s an easiness to his kisses, Chanyeol soon realises now that he isn’t dying against the front door of his house. He slinks his hands up the side of the man’s back in response. There is a softness there, a sense of playfulness that Chanyeol knows is a result of their friendship. They tease, they have a lot of fun together, it makes sense that their kisses would be like this.

A set of fingers touch his arm, and Chanyeol automatically lets Kyungsoo hold his hand. The bond between them simmers happily, mellowed contentment. This is what happened last time. Sehun had fucked him while Kyungsoo just sat there, hand-in-hand.

“You’re gorgeous Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groans against the underside of his neck, pulling the poorly covered dress shirt off the tall man’s body. A shimmer of sweat outlines his chest, the soft grooves of his stomach wet and sticky.

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Chanyeol laughs back in response, voice breathy. He’s been pushed against the covers now, hands way above his head. Kyungsoo is smoothening a circle into the plushy skin between his thumb and pointer finger while Baekhyun leaves wet bites down his neck and upper chest. It’s nice.

It gets even nicer when Baekhyun moves to pull off his pants, fingers lingering by his hard cock. Kyungsoo moves closer. He doesn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand as he slides his lips over. Chanyeol moans when Baekhyun’s cool fingers curl around his cock, grip light, and Kyungsoo licks into his mouth.

He _loves_ Kyungsoo’s kisses. They don’t kiss often, and Chanyeol has been afraid to voice his feelings for the other for a long time—but there’s just something. _Something_ about the way Kyungsoo devours him, takes him like he knows exactly what to do with Chanyeol. And he does know exactly what to do with Chanyeol. There’s no hesitance in their kisses, a gentle show of dominance and familiarity. Familiarity born from what? Chanyeol doesn’t know. Nor is he sure he needs to know, at least not right now as he’s pressed against the bed with one man jerking him off and another kissing him senseless, hands gripped tight.

He breaks away from the kiss with a gasp when Baekhyun decides to swallow him all up. Chanyeol knows he’s of considerable girth and size but it’s nothing to Baekhyun who uses soft palms when he can’t cover the whole length.

“Continue making those noises, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo mutters, voice deep and heady. His hair is in disarray, lips red and wet from their kiss. But the effects of their fun show most prominently when Baekhyun swallows him down again and Chanyeol releases a pained whine. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Baekhyun eventually joins them back on the bed and Chanyeol immediately moves his face over to kiss the other. The orange haired man acquiesces his demands the second Chanyeol reaches towards him, a moan escaping when Baekhyun’s tongue swipes over his own. Baekhyun tastes like cock, tastes like _Chanyeol_ ’ _s_ cock and, well. Fuck.

“Fuck,” he swears aloud. He wants to touch Baekhyun as well, and so he does. He smoothens a hand up the other man’s abs. Then, he fingers the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans and _pulls_.

Baekhyun’s cock falls out, standing hard and tall, the tip glistening with the slightest bit of precum. The fact that he’s hard just from sucking Chanyeol makes the tall man’s heart flutter. He wants to make Baekhyun feel good, he wants the other to fuck him.

“How are we going to do this?” Chanyeol asks then, one hand curled around Baekhyun’s waist, the other gripping Kyungsoo. “You can both fuck me, of course. Well. You need to, _I_ need you too,” he chuckles a little, humour palpable despite his almost painful erection. He’s been hard for a _long_ time and he’s half worried he may just pass out soon.

He watches as Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s attention. “You fuck him first, and then I’ll take care of him afterwards?”

Despite the longing sense of want, it doesn’t escape Chanyeol’s attention that Kyungsoo specifically used the words _take care of him_. It’s a sentence that causes the tall man’s stomach to squirm, to flutter with the strength of a hundred butterflies.

“I’m guessing you probably don’t want to be fucked by my…” Kyungsoo gestures towards his back with his free hand, and Chanyeol laughs slightly.

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, cock still out. A sight for definitely not sore eyes. “It’s a new experience that’s for sure, but—maybe next time? I’ll watch and observe. Take notes.”

The words make Chanyeol’s stomach flutter even _more_ , because Baekhyun is hinting a next time, is saying that this coupling might be possible again in the future.

Sehun didn’t get fucked by Kyungsoo last time either, but that’s because that was his first introduction to the world of aliens and well, tentacles. Baekhyun knows what they are, but Chanyeol hazards a guess that he probably mentally relates them to the sole thought of his brother.

“I’m gonna start prepping myself, okay?” Chanyeol speaks soft when silence settles among them. He gets two sets of wide eyes peering at him when he lets go of their bodies, knobbly knees staggering off the sheets. The bond makes him want to just run back to Kyungsoo and hold him, but Chanyeol ignores it for the time being. Patience. He’s getting the necessities.

There’s lube and a few condoms in his hand one second later, and before the other two have time to process anything, Chanyeol is stretching himself.

“Want me to help, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo asks.

 Chanyeol lets out a curse, wiggling two fingers inside of him. His head falls back against the pillow, teeth pushing hard into his bottom lip when he thinks about what it means to be ‘helped’.

“Okay,” Chanyeol whimpers, retracting his lubed up fingers. Baekhyun is cuddled next to him a second later, cock chafing hard against the skin of Chanyeol’s hip.

“Holy shit, you were so hot,” Baekhyun whispers, nose nuzzling into an ear. Chanyeol whimpers a slight bit louder this time. His ears have always been especially sensitive. “Could cum on the spot to you fingering yourself.”

Now that’s a visual Chanyeol would like to see.

“Next time, yeah?” Chanyeol’s voice is breathy, eyes wide, but he grins when Baekhyun’s lips twist into a smirk.

“Ready, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo brings his attention away from Baekhyun, now shirtless. Chanyeol’s eyes glaze up despite themselves, slightly mesmerised by the sight of de-clothed Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s hands are on Chanyeol’s hips and Baekhyun is cuddled to one side of him. It’s an intimate position for the three of them, especially when Chanyeol is the only one who is fully naked—but then Chanyeol nods, and things… escalate.

It’s always a magical experience watching Kyungsoo’s tentacles appear, the soft flesh of his back moulding to make way for the newly conjured appendages. They’re controlled by will, at least that’s what Kyungsoo had told him, the same colour as the man’s skin, just slightly more pink and luminescent. Only one comes out, curling through the air with fluid-like grace, a sheen of sticky liquid painting the surface.

Baekhyun gasps, and Chanyeol reaches over to hold his hand. His cock hasn’t deflated though which is something the tall man vaguely notes in interest. Keep that information on hand for later.

Kyungsoo has five tentacles and they all vary slightly in size. The one he has taken out now is thinner around the ends, similar to the size of Chanyeol’s beginner dildo. It hovers in the air, near the skin of the tall man’s hip, waiting. Patient.

“Go on, Soo.”

The man doesn’t need a second more before he’s pushing inside. The sudden entrance has Chanyeol gasping, hand gripping the sheets. Baekhyun lips nip at his neck and ear, a soothing touch to the sudden shock of pleasure below.

Kyungsoo’s tentacle is glossy and wet, the slide guided by Chanyeol’s own lube exploration. It’s been _years_ since Chanyeol felt this, since he felt _like_ this in bed, being taken apart by Kyungsoo. The sight of the flesh-like tentacle probing in and out, and Kyungsoo’s hands gripping tight at his hips, causes him to moan.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he gasps loud, the sensation of hands and lips and _tentacles_ a bit too much to handle.

A second later, Kyungsoo retracts his tentacle and it leaves Chanyeol feeling empty. And dazed. He knew not just the bond, but the heat was being satiated. Despite wanting the heat to be satiated, he also just _wants_ to be fucked. Chanyeol wants either Kyungsoo or Baekhyun to throw him over and rut into him, hard. Kyungsoo’s tentacles were a sweet warm-up, Chanyeol understands—but now.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol croons softly, running his fingers through the man’s hair. He feels the other tense. “Please, fuck me.”

Jostled over a second later, Chanyeol’s face is now suddenly in Kyungsoo’s lap, ass up in the air.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo sounds amused.

“Hi,’ Chanyeol responds raising his head. Kyungsoo is shirtless, but his pants are still on. The one lone tentacle has been retracted, at least for the time being.

“Ready Chanyeol?” The tall man hears from the back and he nods.

Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun pushes in, hand slinking out to grip Kyungsoo, bond jolting between them. The sudden intrusion is a lot thicker, the tentacle having been a simple warm up for the main activity. Strong palms clench around his hips, and Chanyeol bucks back, eager to speed up almost instantly.

“It’s always so hot watching you get fucked,” Kyungsoo mutters, tilting Chanyeol’s chin up so the tall man is forced to look at him. Baekhyun thrusts harder and grips his fingers tight, real tight, Chanyeol’s sure there’ll be fingerprints lining his hips later.

“You feel so good,” Baekhyun groans from behind, ramping up the pace. Chanyeol eagerly pushes back, invariably undulating his hips. “Fuck, Chanyeol.”

The consistent bludgeoning is a bit much to handle, and if Chanyeol happens to let his elbows fall, head slinking towards the bed, it’s not his fault. Baekhyun continues to rock into him, to thrust with all the strength that he has, and it’s a lot. It’s so fucking much that Chanyeol wants to collapse and let the man do what he wants.

But apparently that’s not what Kyungsoo wants. Kyungsoo, who is sitting patiently—or not so patiently—right in front of him, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s sweaty locks.

“Tired?” He asks.

“I-I...” Chanyeol responds, or at least tries to, but a whine, high-pitched and incredibly needy, comes through instead.

“Let me help.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds fond and if Chanyeol was looking, he’d probably see a smile on the other’s face.

Before he knows it, there’s arms curling around his chest. But it’s not arms, he realises a second later when the appendages continue to curl unhindered by the existence of bones. When Chanyeol drags his gaze up, he sees the tentacles lengthening from Kyungsoo’s back.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol questions, slightly worried when the tentacles pull him up. They raise Chanyeol’s chest and back, allowing him to let his body weight hang. It’s nice in a weird kind of way, like a sling or perhaps a sex swing, except more fleshy and, well, alive. “This okay?”

“Wow,” Baekhyun says, slowing down, his thrusting less sharp and erratic and more forceful. _Fuck_ , Chanyeol bites his lip, head falling again at a particularly powerful jolt. “That’s a gorgeous sight.”

“Isn’t it?” Kyungsoo returns, now collectively holding most of Chanyeol’s upper-body weight in his tentacles. It’s honestly like a fucking swing, and the idea would be slightly terrifying if he wasn’t drunk off sex and the idea of these two men thoroughly taking care of him.

The tentacles tighten—three of them, Chanyeol realises faintly—before there’s fingers pushing his head up. Now that his upper-body is being supported, he’s closer to Kyungsoo’s face. They’re inches apart when Kyungsoo tilts his chin up, and Chanyeol moans loud, mouth wide and eyelids fluttering shut.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers before he plunders Chanyeol’s mouth, hands gripping around his face and tentacles curling so tight the tall man feels slightly breathless. “Fuck Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispers when he pulls back, saliva coating his lips wet. He kisses him again, hard, messy, tongue jerkily slathering itself all over Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

“Tell Baekhyun how you feel, sweetheart. How does it feel?”

“It feels so good, Baekhyun,” he groans, a need to cry building in his chest. He just wants to sob all over Kyungsoo, all over this bed. “You feel so good in me. Please, _please_.”

Chanyeol moans into Kyungsoo’s mouth when Baekhyun fucking _groans_ at his words, fingers gripping tight like a vice. The man shudders then, a full-bodied shudder as he ramps up the pace.

“Ugh, I’m gonna cum,” Baekhyun grips tighter, voice broken. “I’m-I’m—”

“Cum Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breaks away from Kyungsoo, own voice just as ruined. “Please cum inside of me.”

He can’t, because Baekhyun’s wearing a condom, but the words spark something. Chanyeol knows they do, because a few seconds later, Baekhyun ramps up even _faster_ before he lurches with a shout. It’s a move so hot, Chanyeol lets his head hang. Fuck, _fuck_ , Baekhyun just came. Baekhyun just fucked him and came. How long has Chanyeol been waiting for this, and it’s finally happened? God.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun whispers, dislodging. Chanyeol bites his lip. “Fuck, Chanyeol.” He peppers kisses up from the tall man’s tailbone, nuzzling his face against the soft flesh. “Gorgeous. Kyungsoo, you better take care of him well.”

“I will,” Kyungsoo says, voice low. And now that Chanyeol realises it, the other’s eyes are smouldering, pupils blown wide. “Can we get a towel first though? Maybe a few?”

Oh, Chanyeol blushes slightly. The thing with tentacles, or perhaps just Kyungsoo’s tentacles, is that they all, well, cum. There’s a lot of clean-up. It’s really messy. Chanyeol moves to grab a towel, but Baekhyun interrupts him.

“Let me get one, you stay here.”

Chanyeol smiles gratefully and tells him where they’re located. In the period that Baekhyun leaves to get the towels, Kyungsoo kisses him once more, soft.

“I’m sorry about this, Chanyeol. I really am.”

“Don’t apologise,” he returns almost immediately. This has been one of the better days of his life. “I get to have both of you in bed. This is a dream.”

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair. There are still three tentacles propping Chanyeol up, slithering along his body. It’s a different kind of sensation, the feel of long fleshy tubes that can self-lubricate by will alone. Except, it’s kinda nice, especially when he knows it’s Kyungsoo. The bond is especially happy and appeased, probably sensing that Kyungsoo will fuck him soon.

Baekhyun comes back soon after with three towels. He throws them on the bed and immediately snuggles up to Chanyeol.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says after he leaves a lingering kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “I really enjoyed that. Let me help get you off too.” 

“Oh, that’s o—”

Chanyeol hisses like a fucking cat when Baekhyun touches his cock. It’s been left unattended, hanging hard like a log. He’s managed not to think much of it, having willed himself not to cum multiple times today. But now, it’s almost _painful_ when Baekhyun runs his calloused palm up the smooth skin.

Kyungsoo jostles him again, unwrapping his tentacles to push Chanyeol back into doggy-style position. Then, he envelops him from behind, like a back hug, tentacles curling around Chanyeol’s shoulders and neck and chest and waist and there’s tentacles fucking _everywhere_ , wrapping and twisting and holding him. Suddenly, Chanyeol isn’t in doggy-style position anymore, he’s being held up completely by Kyungsoo, knees the only part of him that’s left uncovered.

The position makes it easier for Baekhyun to take care of him, now that he’s splayed open, unable to move. Kyungsoo’s hands twist Chanyeol’s nipples while Baekhyun lavishes loving kisses down his hip and towards his cock. He’s penetrated at the exact moment Baekhyun takes him in the mouth and Chanyeol fucking _cries_.

He’s been waiting so long for this, ever since Kyungsoo had sent him the message earlier this morning. And now here he is, fingers tinkling his nipples, wet mouth sucking his cock, restrained by a number of tentacles and well, a tentacle fucking him open. It’s not like the tentacle from earlier, this one larger, thicker, and absolutely fucking _destroying_ him.

He can feel the bond between them, soaring like a kite. Chanyeol is drunk off the power, drunk off the happiness. It’s exhilarating.

“Tell Baekhyun how you feel, baby.” Kyungsoo asks him again, voice harsh and breathy. A tentacle slides along Chanyeol’s neck, squeezing just the slightest.

Chanyeol feels like he’s breaking.

“I—I—” A tear escapes his eyes when Baekhyun sucks harder, fingers curling around the tall man’s balls and stopping him from cumming. He’s can’t do this. He fucking _can’t_.

“Say it, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo reiterates, once more. His hands slide across the bare space of Chanyeol’s pecs, the small part that isn’t covered by a number of intertwined tentacles. “Tell Baekhyun how you feel as he swallows down your cock. Tell Baekhyun how you feel as I spear you open.”

Baekhyun stops sucking him then, and instead he grips Chanyeol hard, fingers tight.

“Yeah Chanyeol, listen to Kyungsoo. Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels so _good_ ,” Chanyeol cries, deep voice cracking. He knows he sounds broken and that’s because he is. Kyungsoo pile-drives him harder, and Baekhyun massages the tip just like _that_. “Feels so fucking good, so fucking good, so—unh, unh.”

He’s gonna cum, he can’t stop himself, he knows it. It’s building, so hard, it has been building for a long time now, ever since Baekhyun had pushed him into the door and started kissing him. The noises he’s making, sharp little _unhs_ that continue to louden in volume and pace, are thunderous in the silent room. But he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care if the neighbour next door can hear him, he doesn’t care if he’s being bared to the world with his cock being swallowed and his ass being used. He doesn’t fucking care, because he knows he’s going to cum, he can’t not cum.

“Can I—cum?” He cries out, one last time, knowing that even if the two say no, he won’t be able to stop himself regardless.

“Cum, sweetheart.”

And he does.

Baekhyun licks up every little bit of cum, takes him and blows Chanyeol’s mind. The tight grip of the tentacles doesn’t abate, perhaps they hold him even closer, and Chanyeol takes the time to let all of his heavy weight hang loose. Kyungsoo holds him, like fleshy shibari, tentacle still lodged deep inside.

He’s in a kind of daze when Kyungsoo eventually finishes up inside of him (and outside of him), absentmindedly thinking about how great it is that aliens can’t get human STDs. There’s a rose-gold tint to his thoughts when he’s finally released from Kyungsoo’s hold, falling delicately on the bed. He’s being wiped down a second later by the number of towels Baekhyun had brought, finally realising that Kyungsoo has spilled all over him. Multiple times. Like bukakke but by one.

“You did so well Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear later on, lips planting a soft kiss. “You took Baekhyun and then you took me.”

Baekhyun snuggles by his chest, lips attached to Chanyeol’s pecs. “You were so gorgeous being held open by Kyungsoo. He’s not wrong though, the way you just eagerly enjoyed us. So fucking hot.”

“Thank you,” the tall man says then, overwhelmed. He’s mystified by the fact that he has these two holding him. They’re spooning, kinda, with Chanyeol in the middle. He’s blessed, he’s so fucking blessed. “I’m… I… don’t even know what to say.”

“No, thank you,” Baekhyun says, propping his head up. His hair is still wild, and he looks so thoroughly fucked out Chanyeol can’t help but stare. “That was really hot, I… next time maybe Kyungsoo can fuck us both? Together?”

The visual makes Chanyeol’s mouth drop wide open, and he turns his head to the side to digest Kyungsoo’s answer.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle. He then bends over Chanyeol’s body and kisses Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s eyes go wide just watching them kiss over him, heart pounding in his chest. When Kyungsoo pulls back, there’s a lazy smirk hanging by his lips. “Sounds great.”

“Wow indeed,” Chanyeol agrees, excited by the prospect of future fun times. “Okay sleep time now.”

He pushes the two back on the bed and cuddles them both. Chanyeol stuffs Baekhyun in his arms and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo. The position is somewhat awkward, but it’s comfy enough. Comfy enough that Chanyeol manages to fall asleep almost immediately after.

*~*

The next day when Kyungsoo’s period has ended for sure and Chanyeol is thoroughly fucked out, Baekhyun asks a question.

“Is Chanyeol pregnant now?”

Water flies out from Chanyeol’s mouth.

“What? No,” Kyungsoo laughs, turning the egg on its side with a spatula, arms muscles on display. He’s only wearing pants and the sight is a bit distracting. No, retract that. Very distracting. “Not really how it works." He seasons the dish with extra sesame oil—Chanyeol loves sesame oil—and turns the stove off with a flick. “Only aliens get pregnant.”

“Oh, is that how it is,” Baekhyun taps his chin with a finger. He turns to face Chanyeol with a shrug. “Honestly thought you guys were going to have a baby.”

“No, we aren’t but…” he pauses. “You can be our baby, Baek,” Chanyeol says, hesitant. He bites his lip when Baekhyun turns to face him in surprise. “If… you want to of course.”

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wide like a lightbulb. “You want me to be with you guys? Wait… are you guys even together?”

“Technically no but Kyungsoo loves me more than the entire universe,” Chanyeol grins, face scrunching up in pain when he gets smacked in the shoulder by Kyungsoo’s tentacle. “Hey what the hell, you’re all the way over there.” He points towards Kyungsoo lingering by the stove. “And why’d you smack me, it’s _true_.”

“Turns out these are very handy,” Kyungsoo says with a grin and a shake of his head.

“Yeah, very handsy too,” Chanyeol mutters back when he feels the tentacle slide down to pat his butt.

“You guys are…” Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. “Okay yeah. Yeah, I do want to be with you guys. Even if you’re not really together despite Kyungsoo loving you more than the entire universe.”

“This is going to be hard,” Kyungsoo says with a sigh when Baekhyun and Chanyeol high-five. But then he smiles and Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun smiles.

“Hard but it’ll be worth it.”

“Who’s hard? I’m hard,” Chanyeol jokes, ignoring the slight smack from the tentacle once again.

(They all share a kiss and it’s nice. The food is then forgotten in lieu of Baekhyun wanting to ‘test’ out the tentacles. The mission is a success.)

 


End file.
